This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful apparatus and method for stacking and storing of workpieces which are sewn on the sewing machine.,
A system for stacking and storing workpieces can be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,866. This system comprises, below a workpiece feeding device, a stationary support plate on which the delivered workpieces are piled up in a stack forming point to a storage place. Since after the displacement of a stack the slide must be moved back to its starting position again, and in doing so it is moved over the stack forming point, the first workpiece of the next stack cannot be deposited until after the slide has reached its starting position again. Due to this sequence, it might, if the workpieces are delivered in quick sucession, be necessary to decelerate the workpiece throughout during or after the displacement of a stack or respectively to briefly stop a preceding treatment machine.